The present invention relates to a photographic printer which selectively can make a print from a photographic film and a video image.
Index prints, each including a reduced size of image on frames of a roll of negative film, have been used for demonstrating the contents of the negative film. One such index print is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61-122,639. For making such an index print, a roll of negative film is divided into a plurality of film strips. The film strips are placed in a negative carrier in the order in which the film strips are arranged in a negative holder. These film strips are pressed down by a framing mask and are illuminated from the back so that they are projected onto a photographic paper by a printing lens. In the index print, one frame number is printed for each positive image reduced in size.
It has been necessary to use an extra printer for making such index prints in addition to using a printer for making enlarged prints of respective frames of a negative film. Having to use two printers has made it quite troublesome to make enlarged prints and index prints.